


Trapped By A Heart, Finally Beating Once More

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped By A Heart, Finally Beating Once More

Morgaine had seen the look in Ace's eyes as the girl backed away from her and had stopped, her eyes fixed on Ace still, her voice low, humbled to the point of softness. 

"I am sorry, my child... I did not wish to hurt you, only to free my son..."  
Ace stared daggers at her.  
"Shove off."  
She said under her breath. Morgaine remained still, watching her silently, then spoke again, still softly. 

"I am truly sorry..."  
"Yeah? Prove it!"  
Morgaine smiled, waving a hand to produce an entire room of flowers, each setting spelling out 'Sorry'.  
"Corny but charming, and not quite what I had in mind…"  
"Then you might want to tell me how to apologize properly..."  
Ace murred and smirked softly.

"It involves you...."

She licked her lips slightly.

"Losing the clothes…"  
"Is that all?"

Morgaine teased, willingly banishing her clothing. Ace purred and came over and kissed Morgaine. Claiming her lips as her own. Morgaine mewed but submitted, sensing what the girl wanted. Ace purred and began to fondle Morgaine's body. Morgaine gasped slightly, arching into Ace's touch. Ace murred and made her touch a little rougher. Morgaine continued to moan, arching into Ace's touch easily.   
"How are you at eating pussy?"  
"Try me and find out."  
"Get on your knees then… this is how you’re going to atone for your crime...by eating me to orgasm."  
Morgaine smiled even as she lowered herself to her knees, aware that the girl was, perhaps conveniently, already bare for her. Ace purred with anticipation. Morgaine slowly leant into Ace's clit. Ace gasped and groaned. Morgaine smiled and slowly pushed her tongue up and into Ace, settling into a slow but firm pace. Ace mewled and began to ride Morgaine's tongue. Morgaine soon sped up. Ace mewled and continued riding Morgaine's tongue.

"Yessss harder and deeper…"  
Morgaine smiled and upped her pace once again. Ace threw her head back and screamed as she came apart.


End file.
